


same sky, connected hearts

by exolimelight, winterheats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOLimelight2017, Famous!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolimelight/pseuds/exolimelight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: Jongdae's known Sehun since they were young and he would consider himself one of Sehun's best friends. But reading an interview in a magazine that Sehun modeled for and finding out that Sehun has someone he's romantically interested in, Jongdae becomes hellbent on finding out who exactly that person is.





	same sky, connected hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 108  
> Pairing: Sehun/Chen  
> Word Count: 4682  
> Warnings: N/A

Jongdae had his feet propped up on his desk and the March issue of _L’Optimum Thailand_ that was given to him by Sehun in his hand.

On the cover, Sehun was wearing a red and black patterned suit with a black shirt underneath, posing with his index finger gracefully pointing to his forehead. 

Jongdae flipped through the pages until he got to Sehun’s spread. He skimmed through all of Sehun’s photos, he planned on admiring them later, and went straight for the interview section.

He read through a bunch of questions about modeling and acting but his interest was peaked when there was a question asked involving romance. 

“Your chemistry with your costars for _I Love Catman_ and _My Dear Archimedes_ was to die for! Is there someone in your life right now that you share that kind of chemistry with?” Jongdae read aloud to himself. 

“Actually, yes. There is someone. He’s someone I’ve known for quite a long time but these feelings have actually developed only recently. He’s super kind and caring, and like I said, we’ve known each other for a long time so I don’t think it’s much of a surprise that I fell for him.”

Jongdae was definitely curious now. He considered himself to be someone very close to Sehun, and he for sure doesn’t remember Sehun bringing up having feelings for anyone they grew up with recently.

The two of them grew up together and they’ve remained friends since they were young. There were a handful of people that they both remained friends with since their childhood but Jongdae couldn’t really see Sehun falling for any of them. 

_Maybe he linked up with an old friend that I didn’t know about_ , Jongdae thought. 

He didn’t think about it too much. He made a mental note to ask Sehun about it later; he was sure of himself that Sehun would tell him about it.

 

Two weeks had gone by since Jongdae read about Sehun having a romantic interest in his _L’Optimum Thailand_ interview. 

Jongdae was at the airport waiting for Sehun to come out. It was taking him a while but Jongdae expected it was probably because there were a couple of fans waiting at the airport for his arrival. Sehun had spent the last two weeks in China, Shanghai to be specific, doing some photoshoots and interviews to promote _I Love Catman_ , the first movie Sehun would not only be in, but also be the male lead in. It was definitely an exciting time in Sehun’s career, and Jongdae was glad that he could be there to support Sehun in any way that he could.

“Ooooooh Sehun!” Jongdae yelled once he spotted Sehun, waving his hands in the air to catch Sehun’s attention.

“Hyung!” Sehun exclaimed as he made his way to Jongdae. The two of them hugged once in each other’s presence.

“How was Shanghai?” Jongdae asked as he took a hold of Sehun’s luggage and lead him toward the parking lot. 

“It was...an experience. Going to a different country to promote a movie is so much different from traveling to a country to model. The only main similarity that I found between the two is that I still didn’t get a lot of sleep.”

“You’re probably used to that anyway, not getting enough sleep. It comes with the job.”

“That’s true. But enough about me, how have you been?” The two of them had made it to Jongdae’s car in the parking lot.

“Me? What about me? You’re the one flying to different countries and experiencing new things! Who even cares about me?” Jongdae says while placing Sehun’s luggage into the trunk of his car. Once he got into the front seat, Sehun replied, “I do, idiot.”

Jongdae gave Sehun an unamused look, “I know,” then smiled. 

As they drove off, Jongdae couldn’t help but think about Sehun’s interview. Who was this person he was interested in? Why didn’t Sehun ask that person to be the one to pick him up at the airport? Does that person know how Sehun feels about them?

He wanted to know so badly but he couldn’t bring himself to ask about it. Luckily, Sehun talking about his trip occupied Jongdae’s mind as they drove to Sehun’s apartment. 

 

Once they reached Sehun’s apartment, Sehun asked if he wanted to stay over and have lunch with him. 

“I really wish I could, but I have a meeting with the other execs today.”

Sehun pouted. He was a grown man but Jongdae found it adorable how he naturally acted like a baby. “Fine. But hold on! I have something from Shanghai for you!”

Ever since Sehun became a model, he’s gotten opportunities to travel around the world to do photoshoots and walk in runway shows. With every new place that he’s visited, Sehun’s always made sure to bring something back for Jongdae. When he went to Hawaii the year prior for a photoshoot, he brought a gold bracelet with a beautiful flower detail engraved on it. Just recently, he went to Paris to attend Paris Fashion Week and he brought back an expensive bottle of wine. When he went to Tokyo, he brought a variety of instant ramen as well as an expensive bottle of sake. Jongdae’s favorite souvenir was probably when Sehun went to LA. He brought back Trader Joe’s cookie butter. He loved it so much that he finished the entire tub in less than a week. 

Sitting in Sehun’s living room of his small apartment, Jongdae waited as Sehun unpacked his suitcase. He brought out a large sleek white box and handed it to Jongdae. “You don’t have to open it here, I don’t want you to be late for your meeting.”

Jongdae opened the box anyway, completely ignoring Sehun’s words. After carefully removing the tissue paper, Jongdae pulled out a roll of silk wrapped around a piece of cardboard. The silk was a light cashmere color filled with intricate designs sewn all over. “I honestly have no idea what you can do with silk but it was really pretty and it made me think of you so...it’s the thought that counts right?”

Jongdae put the bundle of silk back in the box, “It’s beautiful, Sehun. Thank you.” Sehun smiled back.

“Hold on! There’s more!”

There was a small box with Mandarin written over it. “Tea?”

“Yeah. The lady who sold it to me said it helps relieve stress and clears the mind. I can’t guarantee that what she said is true but I took of a sip of the tea before buying it and it’s really good! There’s some sweetness to it but like I said, it made me think of you, so I bought it!”

“Are you gonna buy me something every time it reminds you of me?” Jongdae laughed.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing!” 

“It’s not! It’s one of your charms.”

“Whatever you say.” Sehun continued unpacking his bag, clothes scattered around him on his wooden floors. 

“I should get going,” Jongdae got up. “Thanks for the gifts!”

Sehun waved and smiled, “Bye, hyung.”

 

He stared at the bracelet on his wrist. Jongdae admired how it shined when the light hit it at certain angles. He’s never worn the bracelet out before, afraid that he’d lose it or damage it; but because he was going over to Sehun’s for dinner that following night, he wanted to wear it as a way to show his gratitude for all the other gifts he’s brought him. In addition to the bracelet, Jongdae made sure to bring the bottle of wine from Paris with him, so he could share the first sips with Sehun. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know. I wanted you to save it for a special occasion.”

Sehun was behind the counter frying breaded shrimp and chicken to make tempura and katsu while Jongdae was sitting on the opposite side of the counter. 

“Is this not a special occasion?”

Sehun looked up from his pan. “We’re just having dinner.”

“True, but you’re cooking. You rarely cook! And when you do, it’s usually just ramen. But you’re actually making food!”

“I’m just frying chicken and shrimp. No big deal.”

“Let me appreciate your domesticity for once, Sehunah.”

Ignoring Jongdae’s gratitude completely, Sehun placed two big plates full of tempura, katsu, gyoza and rice in front of them. “I’d cook more often but as you know, I am,” he paused, “lazy.”

“God, this looks all too good.” Sehun smiled at Jongdae’s enthusiasm and watched as he started digging in, aiming for the fried foods first and stuffing into his mouth more than he could handle. 

 

Waiting at his table for Kyungsoo to arrive, Jongdae scrolled through Instagram. After subconsciously liking post after post, he paused when he saw a recent post from Sehun, a picture of his new Marie Claire cover.

Sehun was dressed in a light blue button down that was tucked in on side and left to hang on the other. Over that, he wore an unbuttoned navy blue blazer. He stood leaning his elbow slightly on the edge of a short wall, casually holding a tennis ball in his left hand. A slim orange belt held up his pants and what looked like hanging from one of the pants’ belt loops, was a circle shaped accessory with Louis Vuitton’s logo on it. 

Jongdae couldn’t help but smile. He admired how much Sehun enjoyed sharing his work with everyone. This year alone had given Sehun so many opportunities to grow and Jongdae found that with each opportunity, Sehun would show even more enthusiasm toward what he did for a living. Jongdae double tapped on the image.

“Herry, sorry I’m late. There was an accident on my way here.” Kyungsoo took a seat in front of Jongdae, who then immediately tucked his phone into his back pocket.

“Hey, you saw Sehun recently right? How is he?” Kyungsoo asked after they both received their bowls of udon. 

Jongdae sipped a spoonful of soup before answering. “He’s great. I think he’ll be off for the next couple weeks or so.”

 

“Really? That’s good. He’s been working non-stop since the year started.”

Kyungsoo’s words had Jongdae thinking about Sehun’s magazine. He opened his mouth, about to say something, when he stopped himself. Kyungsoo looked at him with suspicion. “Is...everything alright?”

“Yeah. Actually, I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?”

Jongdae hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he should be asking this question, if it was even any of his business. “I - well, I don’t know if I should be asking this.” Jongdae wasn’t even sure why he was starting to get worked up about it. 

“Well, what is it? Just ask me. I’m trying to finish this bowl before it gets cold.”

That statement was enough for Jongdae to just come right out and say it. “Fine. Do you know who Sehun likes?”

“What?”

“In his magazine, he talked about having feelings for someone, someone he’s known for a long time, and I was just, in complete awe, because I would have assumed he and I were close enough for him to have told me who this person was, y’know? I mean, we’ve known each other for a long time, and I don’t wanna get too deep here but, like, I thought we were kind of best friends?” Jongdae stopped to catch his breath. He was about to continue when Kyungsoo gestured him not to. 

“Slow down there. I think you should be the one more worried about finishing your soup before it gets cold.”

And so they sat there, eating their udon and sipping their soup in silence. Jongdae, wanting to have carried on the conversation as soon as he could, consumed his food quickly. Unfortunately, he found himself having to wait for Kyungsoo to finish before he thought he was able to talk again. 

“You didn’t have to finish all your food just so we could talk.”

Jongdae wanted to scream. “Why didn’t you say so?!”

“Anyway, you wanted to know who Sehun likes right?”

“Right.” Jongdae inhaled, and puffed out his cheeks to exhale. 

“I’m not sure I should be the one telling you.” Jongdae’s eyes widened. Without realizing, he also slammed his fist on the table, causing a couple people sitting around them to look their direction. Jongdae laid his fist gently on the table, “Sorry.”

Kyungsoo took the final sip of his soup. “So you _do_ know?”

“Correct.”

“But you don’t think it’s your place to tell me?”

“Correct.”

“Great.” Jongdae was frustrated. He was back where was at the start, but he couldn’t do anything but acknowledge the fact that he shouldn’t have expected much from asking Kyungsoo anyway. 

 

The next few weeks are a pain for Jongdae, in terms of his conquest to find out who Sehun’s love interest was. Every time he and Sehun would go out to have lunch, he’d catch the other smiling at his phone; and every time Jongdae would try to sneak a peek at what Sehun was looking at, he’d lock his phone and play it off, causing Jongdae to be suspicious of him. 

Other days, he tries to subtly get the answer out of Kyungsoo, but as expected, he doesn’t budge. 

“If you’re so curious, why don’t you ask Sehun himself?”

Jongdae scoffed at the thought. “Because! If he wanted me to know, don’t you think he would’ve told me by now?”

Kyungsoo’s serious demeanor fell at the sight of a frustrated Jongdae. 

“Speak of the devil,” Jongdae says after his phone starts ringing and he sees that the person calling is Sehun.

“Hyung, are you busy right now?” Sehun asks.

“Not really, why?”

“Wanna grab lunch? I just got off doing a shoot, I can pick you up if you want.”

“I’m actually at Kyungsoo’s place. You mind picking up both of us up?”

Across the room, Kyungsoo almost chokes on his water. “Have fun without me. I have a table reading later today.”

“Alright, just me and you then.” For some reason, the phrase felt weird to Jongdae. _Just you and me_ , he repeated in his head. But he didn’t continue to think any further of it. “See you in ten,” Sehun says before hanging up. 

 

“Guess what.” Sehun says.

The two of them are seated outside a local shop, waiting for their ramen to cool down. With the good weather, Sehun had suggested they go out to eat, literally. 

“What?” Jongdae responds. 

“I said ‘guess.’”

“Sehun, you’ve given me no context to even base a guess upon.”

“I’m going to Europe for two weeks to model for Louis Vuitton.”

Jongdae’s jaw drops. “What?!”

“You wouldn’t have never guessed that, huh?”

“Absolutely not. That’s - wow. Louis Vuitton.”

“I know. I never in my wildest dreams would think that I’d be flying to Europe to model for _Louis Vuitton_. It’s just not realistic, yet here I am!”

Jongdae wasn’t sure if he was going crazy but he could see a shine emitting from Sehun’s eyes, the realization tugging at Jongdae’s heartstrings. 

“When are you leaving?” Jongdae asks.

The excitement on Sehun’s face diminishes slightly. “Tomorrow.”

Jongdae wants to see the light in his eyes again, so he asks, “Where in Europe are you going to?” The frown on Sehun’s face disappears, and Jongdae figured it worked.

“Milan and London!”

“First, China, now, Europe? It sounds like you’re planning on world domination at this point.”

He gets Sehun to laugh, which warms Jongdae’s insides in an unfamiliar, sweet way. It’s a sight to see when Sehun smiles, and Jongdae’s pointed out a million times how Sehun looks like the smiling cat emoji, but for some reason Jongdae doesn’t know why he’s suddenly feeling like drowning in Sehun’s eyes. 

 

The third day of Sehun being gone (not like Jongdae’s keeping count), he makes sure to tune into his guest episode on NCT Night Night. It was pre-recorded before Sehun left and since recording the episode, Sehun’s been reminding Jongdae every now and then to watch it. 

After talking about Sehun’s acting debut and his rising modeling career, Johnny brings up a question that takes Jongdae by surprise, considering he’s spent so much time thinking about the topic recently. 

“So I’ve heard that you have somewhat of a romantic interest these days.”

Jongdae can see that Sehun’s become shy in front of the camera. “Actually, yes.”

“Would you care to share more about that person? It’s rumored that they’re someone you’ve known from your childhood.”

“Well, I don’t wanna give it away too much, since I haven’t actually told that person how I really feel yet. But yes, this person is someone I’ve known for a long time.” Jongdae acknowledges the sincerity in Sehun’s voice, and he can see that Sehun truly cares about this person. 

They go on to read the comments and questions that listeners have sent in regarding the topic of love for a bit before Jaehyun asks if Sehun has a song recommendation. 

“I do! In fact, you’ll both probably be really surprised to hear that I am recommending your song, ‘Sun & Moon.’” The faces Johnny and Jaehyun make cause Jongdae to laugh. He’s never seen two people more surprised to hear that someone’s recommending their song before. 

They were all under the same company so it wasn’t a surprise that Sehun would recommend a label mate's song. Jongdae found it admirable how even though Sehun wasn’t an idol (he was just signed under SM’s modeling sector), he always tried his best to show support for fellow artists under SM. 

“Wow, thank you! It’s definitely one of our favorite songs from the album as well.” Jaehyun says. 

“Do you have any words to say about the song, Sehun?” Johnny asks. 

Sehun thinks hard for a bit, then finally speaks, “To my childhood friend, if you’re listening, which you probably are, I hope that this song helps you sleep well tonight. It’s a nice song to listen to when in love, especially when you and the other person are millions of miles apart.”

The two younger boys react with ohhs and ahhs and Sehun’s seen looking shy again, covering his face with his hands. 

The song starts playing with a slow synth and begins with Jaehyun singing. It’s slow and calming, a stark contrast from the songs their group normally performs, but Jongdae likes it. He feels himself get lost in the instrumentals and vocals, the lyrics about being connected with someone under the same sky. The last image he plays in his head is of Sehun smiling. He doesn’t force himself to stay awake, instead, letting sleep take him as the song finishes on its final run of “you and I”s.

 

A couple of days have passed since Sehun’s guest episode on NCT Night Night and Jongdae’s had “Sun & Moon” on repeat ever since. 

“Not you too,” Kyungsoo says as he rolls his eyes entering Jongdae’s car, “Sun & Moon” playing from the car speakers. The two of them are on their way to a new restaurant outside of the city, a recommendation from one of Kyungsoo’s cast members.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae responds.

“Sehun played that song all the time before he left, I’m pretty sure he still does. I guess you found out, huh? How’d he tell you?”

Jongdae’s completely lost at this point, mentally, not literally. “Find out what?”

Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae with his mouth in an ‘o’ shape then looks down. “Nothing.” He then looks out the window, obviously avoiding conversation.

“Kyungsoo, find out what?!” Jongdae starts using his whiny voice that he knows gets on Kyungsoo’s nerves. “Find out what?! Tell me!”

It only takes a couple attempts until Kyungsoo gives in. “Okay, come on. I know you’re not that dumb.”

“I guess you have too much confidence in me. So now tell me what I’m supposed to find out.”

Kyungsoo hesitates a bit, biting his lip. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, then exhales before finally talking. “You’re the one Sehun’s in love with.”

Jongdae slams on the breaks, both of their bodies lunging forward against their seat belts holding them back. The car a couple feet behind them honks their horn then passes beside them, flipping them off. 

Jongae quickly brings the car to the side of the road. Thankfully it’s not a busy street and they’re still in a residential area, so their car looks like it’s just parked in front of some random house as if they lived there. 

“God, maybe I shouldn’t be telling you information like that while you’re driving,” Kyungsoo says.

“What do you mean _I’m_ the one Sehun’s in love with?”

“That’s exactly what I mean. I’m surprised you didn’t find out sooner, you’re so oblivious. Did you not make the sun and moon connection?”

Jongdae makes a face as if he’s concentrating, then drops it completely. “What connection?” 

Kyungsoo sighs.

“Do I really have to explain everything to you?”

“You’re the one who slipped up, might as well.” 

“Sun and Moon? The song? Your bracelet?”

Jongdae looks at the bracelet on his wrist. It’s a slim, gold bracelet that was given to him from Sehun as a souvenir from his mini vacation in Hawaii. It was engraved with a flower design all over the band, and that was pretty much all Jongdae knew about the bracelet. “What about it?”

Kyungsoo grabs Jongdae’s hand, struggles, and eventually gets the bracelet off. He brings it to the light so Jongdae is able to see what appears to be letters carved on the inside. 

Squinting at the writing, Jongdae reads, “lā a me ka mahina.”

Kyungsoo just receives a confused look from Jongdae. “I’m not following.” 

“Sun and moon.”

Jongdae’s eyes and mouth immediately widen. “Ohhhhhh.”

“Did Sehun really not tell you about the bracelet?”

Repeating the same confused look before, Jongdae responds, “I might...have forgotten.”

 

The following days after Jongdae’s revelation (much thanks to the help of Kyungsoo, of course) become routine. He gets up in the morning, goes to work, goes home, repeat. In between all of that however, Jongdae finds himself thinking about Sehun more and more. Initially, he wasn’t sure how to react. He had been dying to find out this whole time who Sehun had fallen head over heels for, and now that he knew, he didn’t know what to do with that information, considering he was the person he was trying to find out about all along. 

He hadn’t spoken to Sehun since he left, mainly due to the fact that Sehun was busy and Jongdae didn’t want to be a bother to him. Jongdae managed to keep up with him via the photos Sehun would post on his Instagram. 

Not seeing or talking to Sehun caused Jongdae to, in a sense, confront his feelings. In fact, he got too caught up in trying to figure out what exactly it is that he was feeling that he loses and track of the days and doesn’t realize that Sehun’s two weeks in Europe is almost up and that he’d be flying back soon. 

 

“You should tell him.”

Kyungsoo’s words are still fresh in his mind a couple days after having a deep conversation about his feelings toward Sehun. Jongdae hadn’t been sure whether or not these feelings were real, or if they were forced after having found out that he was the one Sehun admired. 

It’s 2 PM on a Sunday afternoon and Jongdae feels stuck. He wants this situation to move forward, and he doesn’t want to wait for Sehun to get back to tell him how he feels. So that’s exactly what he does, he tells Sehun.

It’s easier thought of and said than done. Jongdae’s been staring at his phone screen for what feels like forever, the message area blank. He’s unsure of how to approach the situation, whether he just wants to text him point blank that he likes him too, or to just ease into it and tell him that he’s aware of Sehun’s feelings. 

However, the perfect thought, although a bit cheesy as well, comes into Jongdae’s head as his bracelet glimmers in the light coming directly from the window he’s sitting next to in his room. 

_at the end of a long journey,  
wanna be together_

He hits send, locks his phone, puts it on the window ledge, then proceeds to run to jump onto his bed. He screams into his pillow, excitedly and nervously. 

 

Sehun’s just finished putting his seatbelt on in the plane when he gets a text message. 

_at the end of a long journey,  
wanna be together_

Over the speakers, a flight attended advises everyone to turn off their electronics as the plane will be taking off soon. Sehun smiles. 

 

Having completely passed out on his bed after texting Sehun and waiting hours for a response, Jongdae wakes up initially worried until he checks his phone. It’s three in the morning but he’s received a few missed calls and a text message from Sehun.

_we are in the same time_  
in different places  
our fates are twisted 

_pick me up @ gmp_

Once he realizes those are the lyrics from “Sun & Moon,” Jongdae’s grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

 

Two hours pass by before Sehun’s finally out of the airport. He walks out of the entrance, and to Jongdae, Sehun’s dressed looking like a TA you’d see in a drama or a movie. He’s wearing a light blue button down under a black cardigan, black pants, a pair of white sneakers, and glasses.

Jongdae instinctively looks down at his own outfit. He’s wearing a pink sweater with the word “CHARMER” sown across the chest in white letters and a black pair of jeans, paired with a black cap. 

Sehun spots Jongdae immediately and fast walks over to him with luggage in hand. Jongdae welcomes Sehun with open arms and holds the taller man in his embrace. The hug feels a little awkward at first, but there’s a warmness to Sehun that Jongdae feels, causing him to feel like he’s melting in his arms. They stand there for a while, not saying anything, in each other’s arms.

 

The entire car ride to Sehun’s apartment was spent in silence. Once they reach the apartment complex, Jongdae parks his car. “Do you wanna come in?” Sehun asks.

Jongdae’s taken by surprise at Sehun’s question. “I - it’s fine. You’re probably really tired from the flight.”

Sehun looks at Jongdae for a moment, and without hesitation, he leans in closer and kisses Jongdae. 

The older’s eyes widen in surprise, and just as he’s about to close his eyes and give into the kiss, Sehun pulls away slowly. “Sorry.”

Sehun apologizes again once he realizes Jongdae was going to kiss him back. “It’s fine. Maybe we should go to your apartment.”

“Oh, now you wanna come?” Jongdae playfully punches Sehun in the shoulder, and the two of them break out laughing. Before them, the sun is just about to rise. They both sit back in their seats and take in the sight in front of them. Jongdae can feel his heart pounding and he knows it’s impossible, but he really hopes Sehun can’t hear his heartbeating as if it was about to explode from his chest. 

All of Jongdae’s worries immediately vanish as Sehun’s hand makes contact with his. The younger’s hesitant at first, Jongdae can tell, so Jongdae helps him by opening his hand out for Sehun to take, to which he finally does. 

They haven’t looked at each other since the kiss a couple moments ago, so when Jongdae sneaks a peek at Sehun, he sees him with the biggest smile on his face. 

Jongdae continues to enjoy the view of the sunrise and the feeling of Sehun’s hand in his. He lets himself get lost in the moment for once, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
